<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run 'n Gun by Offliner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122333">Run 'n Gun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner'>Offliner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Супер Игра [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elfen Lied, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Tekken (Video Games), モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Bugs &amp; Insects, Forests, Gen, Giant Spiders, Lamiae, Lasers, Monsters, Out of Character, Poetry, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Survival, Survival Horror, Video Game Mechanics, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Трёх кровожадных пауков посадили в одну банку. Кто кого съест?</p><p>Сгущалась тьма, и торопилась<br/>Каэдэ, ускоряла шаг,<br/>Пока бежать не начала.<br/>Опять! Упала вдруг, со склона<br/>Скатилась, тут же огляделась<br/>И всяких дохлых насекомых<br/>Увидела вокруг себя!!<br/>И в слизи все они какой-то<br/>Застывшей были! И с земли<br/>Вскочила девушка мгновенно!<br/>Прижалась к дереву! Наверх<br/>Взглянула! И по сторонам<br/>Ещё раз быстро посмотрела!<br/>Но ни одной не видно твари<br/>Живой поблизости… И тихо.<br/>И, сев под деревом, Каэдэ<br/>Заплачет. Как она устала…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Супер Игра [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893871</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Утро</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Эпизод 6</p><p>Героиня (Каэдэ(Люси)) одета в белые ленты.<br/>Также ей 18 лет.</p><p>В:<br/>О: Потому что в игре уже есть персонаж с именем Люси.</p><p>Мия тут только в Главе 4.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                  ДЖУНГЛИ</p><p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p><p>Попала в джунгли, и с утра<br/>
Покоя не было ей здесь.<br/>
Её преследуют… Она<br/>
Бежит и векторами валит<br/>
Деревья за собой.</p><p>                    К а э д э</p><p>                                 «Отстал<br/>
Похоже… Можно отдохнуть<br/>
Немного. Ранена. Подонок…<br/>
Зачем я вылезла из дома?»</p><p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p><p>…Каэдэ думала.</p><p>                    К а э д э</p><p>                              «Граната!<br/>
Едва успела отослать<br/>
Обратно… Где же он?»</p><p>           Б р а й а н   Ф ь ю р и</p><p>                                       Я здесь.<br/>
Ты так и будешь убегать?</p><p>                    К а э д э</p><p>Бегу лишь от случайной схватки.<br/>
Не до тебя.</p><p>                   Б р а й а н</p><p>                     Боишься смерти…<br/>
Сдаёшься. Я разочарован.<br/>
Неинтересно! А ходили<br/>
Ведь о тебе такие слухи…<br/>
Но ты слабачкой оказалась.<br/>
Ты жалкая…</p><p>                    К а э д э</p><p>                     Ну так найди<br/>
Другую цель себе!</p><p>                   Б р а й а н</p><p>                                  Давно.<br/>
Да только этому ублюдку<br/>
Теперь понадобился твой<br/>
Рогатый череп.</p><p>                    К а э д э</p><p>                             Ах, я вам<br/>
Друг друга, значит, убивать<br/>
Мешаю… Хорошо. Теперь<br/>
Уйду, как только с вас сама<br/>
Обоих головы сниму.</p><p>                   Б р а й а н</p><p>Не торопись.</p><p>    (достал лучевую винтовку)</p><p>                    К а э д э</p><p>                        С тебя не сразу.<br/>
Тебя поджарю я сначала!</p><p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p><p>И, выхватив молниемёт,<br/>
Метнула молнию Каэдэ<br/>
Под громовой раскат! Ещё!<br/>
Сверкают молнии! Лучи<br/>
Мелькают лазерные! Взрывы!<br/>
И джунгли пламенем объяты<br/>
Вокруг убийц! И как начнёт<br/>
Тогда горящие деревья<br/>
Каэдэ векторами снова<br/>
Валить… Пока одно из них<br/>
Не упадёт на психопата,<br/>
Но не убьёт его… Пойдёт<br/>
По буйну голову его<br/>
Она тогда… Но телепорт<br/>
Переносной достанет он<br/>
И прямо перед ней исчезнет…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Лучевая винтовка.<br/>Оружие непрерывного огня. Стреляет очередями коротких лазерных лучей фиолетового цвета.<br/>Один луч может поражать до двух целей (проходит сквозь первую, летит дальше и поражает вторую).</p><p>Ходят обычно по чью-то душу, но…<br/>Почему бы и нет?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. В воде</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p>
<p>Когда уже не будет сил<br/>Блуждать по джунглям у Каэдэ,<br/>Она услышит водопад<br/>И вскоре озеро отыщет,<br/>В котором охладить ожоги<br/>Свои немедленно захочет.</p>
<p>В кристальную заходит воду<br/>И опускается по плечи,<br/>С себя смывая кровь… Как вдруг<br/>Чудовищный раздастся стрёкот,<br/>И над Каэдэ стрекоза<br/>Чудовищная пронесётся<br/>И приземлится на валун,<br/>Торчащий из воды. И в эту<br/>Минуту жуткую забудет<br/>Каэдэ обо всём на свете,<br/>Застыв от ужаса… Боялась<br/>Она попасть в такие джунгли<br/>Всегда. Спокойно… Может быть,<br/>Её сейчас не как добычу<br/>Рассматривают… Улетит,<br/>Быть может… Мало ли со стаей<br/>Потом придётся ей возиться!<br/>Не убирается… И вдруг<br/>Прострелит кто-то стрекозе<br/>Большую голову её<br/>Из пушки плазменной с утёса,<br/>И в воду мёртвое сорвётся<br/>Чудовище. Вскочила тут же<br/>Каэдэ на ноги и смотрит<br/>На тот утёс, откуда кемпер<br/>Стрелял какой-то только что.</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>«Невидимость!»</p>
<p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p>
<p>                              Поймёт Каэдэ,<br/>Когда он в воду сиганёт.<br/>…И станет видимым уже.</p>
<p>Вот он, охотник за костями!<br/>Какими только черепами<br/>Он ни обвешан… Ненормальный<br/>Ещё один. Маньяк. Пришелец!<br/>Как омерзительны ей все<br/>Пришельцы эти… Как она<br/>Их ненавидит… И внезапно<br/>Выстреливает Хищник сетью<br/>В неё! Но вектором разрежет<br/>Каэдэ сеть. И станет он<br/>Из пушки плазменной палить…</p>
<p>Прибегнет вновь к телекинезу<br/>Тогда Каэдэ и волну<br/>Направит мощную в пришельца<br/>И с ног собьёт его. Валун<br/>Затем поднимет из воды<br/>Она тот самый, на котором<br/>Осталось после стрекозы<br/>Пятно кровавое и как…<br/>Метнёт в охотника! Но он,<br/>Поднявшись на ноги уже,<br/>Успеет отскочить. <br/>                                  И вдруг<br/>Забудет словно про неё<br/>Охотник, и Каэдэ тоже<br/>Заметит их… И из воды<br/>Ещё гигантские две твари —<br/>Наяды, вынырнут, взревев,<br/>Перед пришельцем! И пока<br/>От них и подлетевшей стаи<br/>Стрекоз он будет отбиваться,<br/>Сбежит обратно в лес Каэдэ…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Звук, возникающий во время полёта стрекозы, точнее можно охарактеризовать как шелест крыльев, а не стрёкот.<br/>Но думаю, и такой вариант приемлем.</p>
<p>Альтернатива:</p>
<p>Их ненавидит… Всех! И резко</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Прикосновение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                     ПОЗЖЕ</p><p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p><p>Как хочется ей этот лес<br/>
До темноты успеть покинуть…<br/>
Как страшно ей ещё и на ночь<br/>
Остаться в нём! Каких уже<br/>
Она гигантских насекомых<br/>
Ни повидала… И откуда<br/>
Они взялись все так внезапно?..</p><p>Сгущалась тьма, и торопилась<br/>
Каэдэ, ускоряла шаг.<br/>
Пока бежать не начала<br/>
Опять! Упала вдруг, со склона<br/>
Скатилась, тут же огляделась<br/>
И всяких дохлых насекомых<br/>
Увидела вокруг себя!!<br/>
И в слизи все они какой-то<br/>
Застывшей были! И с земли<br/>
Вскочила девушка мгновенно!<br/>
Прижалась к дереву, наверх<br/>
Взглянула и по сторонам<br/>
Ещё раз быстро посмотрела!<br/>
Но ни одной не видно твари<br/>
Живой поблизости… И тихо.<br/>
И, сев под деревом, Каэдэ<br/>
Заплачет. Как она устала…</p><p>Чудовище!!! Её коснулось<br/>
Чудовище! И, от испуга<br/>
И неожиданности крик<br/>
Издав истошный, как отпрянет<br/>
Каэдэ от того, что к ней<br/>
Бесшумно подползло! …Когда<br/>
И так уже она рыдала<br/>
Несчастная! И ничего<br/>
Не видела, лицо руками<br/>
Закрыв. Теперь стоит и смотрит<br/>
И явно в шоке пребывает…</p><p>Какая мерзость! Что за тварь<br/>
Её пощупала своим<br/>
Поганым щупальцем?! Да будет<br/>
Известно всем (и в том числе<br/>
Каэдэ), что её пощупал<br/>
Своей антенной перипатус…<br/>
Червяк противный! Плотоядный!<br/>
Выстреливает в жертву клеем<br/>
И наползает… И пока<br/>
Не высосет червяк все соки<br/>
Из бедной жертвы, — никуда<br/>
Она не денется и в муках<br/>
Погибнет.<br/>
                …Но уже свалила<br/>
Каэдэ дерево большое<br/>
На червяка и убежала,<br/>
Как только начал он пищать<br/>
Пронзительно. Чуть не стошнило<br/>
Её от этого червя…<br/>
Ах да, ей просто показалось.<br/>
Её не может ведь стошнить…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Червями перипатусы не являются. Однако они также известны как бархатные черви.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Крик</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p>
<p>И вдруг услышит крик Каэдэ.<br/>И станет страшно ей за ту,<br/>Что закричала. И на помощь<br/>В беду попавшей побежит<br/>Она немедленно! Кричит,<br/>Кричит та девушка! И плачет!<br/>И так Каэдэ опоздать<br/>Боится! Так она спешит!<br/>Что чуть сама не попадает<br/>В гнездо паучье.</p>
<p>                 Д е в у ш к а</p>
<p>                         Осторожно!!!</p>
<p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p>
<p>Вскричала девушка с… хвостом<br/>Змеиным вместо ног. Её-то<br/>От паука-золотопряда<br/>И предстоит спасти Каэдэ.</p>
<p>Прикинула она и в ход<br/>Пустить решила криопушку.<br/>И начала гнездо паучье<br/>Морозить вместе с пауком!</p>
<p>                    Л а м и я</p>
<p>Ах, аккуратно! Аккуратно!</p>
<p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p>
<p>Кричала ламия, боясь<br/>Заледенеть, как паутина,<br/>В которую она попалась,<br/>И раскрошиться! И свалилась<br/>Освобождённая от пут<br/>На землю ламия! И тут же<br/>Заледеневший паучище<br/>Упал и вдребезги разбился.</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>Цела?!</p>
<p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p>
<p>              Спросила героиня<br/>У ламии красноволосой,<br/>Как только подбежала к ней<br/>И на колени села рядом.</p>
<p>                    Л а м и я</p>
<p>…Цела.</p>
<p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p>
<p>              Она ей отвечала,<br/>Дрожа от холода и страха.<br/>И обняла Каэдэ крепко.</p>
<p>                    Л а м и я</p>
<p>Спасибо!</p>
<p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p>
<p>                  Плакала она…</p>
<p>                    Л а м и я</p>
<p>Послушай, мы должны спешить!<br/>Я слышала совсем недавно,<br/>Как в ужасе ещё одна<br/>Кричала девушка!</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>                                …Меня<br/>Ты слышала, должно быть.</p>
<p>                    Л а м и я</p>
<p>                                                  Правда?!<br/>Выходит, что и я ползла<br/>К тебе на выручку… пока<br/>Сама в беде не оказалась.</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>…Я рада, что и ты была<br/>Готова также поступить.</p>
<p>                    Л а м и я</p>
<p>Какой кошмар сюда попасть!</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>…Не говори.</p>
<p>                    Л а м и я</p>
<p>                      Врагу такого<br/>Не пожелаешь!</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>                          …Это точно.</p>
<p>                    Л а м и я</p>
<p>Надеюсь, больше ни одной<br/>Несчастной девушки здесь нет…</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>А ты… прости…</p>
<p>                    Л а м и я</p>
<p>                          Ах да! Я Мия!</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>Каэдэ. У тебя такой…<br/>Красивый хвост!</p>
<p>                      М и я</p>
<p>                               Спасибо!</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>                                                Можно<br/>Потрогать?</p>
<p>                      М и я</p>
<p>                     Только не за кончик!</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>Вот это да… Прости.</p>
<p>                      М и я</p>
<p>                                     Ты что же,<br/>Ни разу не встречала ламий?</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>Как видишь. Тяжело живётся<br/>Тебе, небось, с хвостом-то этим?</p>
<p>                      М и я</p>
<p>Нисколько! Разве лишь сегодня<br/>Из-за него я в паутину<br/>Попала. Ах! Да ведь он был<br/>Моим оружием последним<br/>Против чудовища того<br/>В той самой мерзкой паутине!<br/>Хороший мой…</p>
<p>           (погладила хвост)</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>                           Я не об этом…<br/>Была ли у тебя мечта<br/>Обыкновенным человеком<br/>Однажды стать?</p>
<p>                      М и я</p>
<p>                               Ну… я могу<br/>Пофантазировать, конечно.<br/>Но почему все эти люди<br/>Обыкновенные должны<br/>Примером совершенства быть<br/>Для каждого, кто непохож<br/>На них? Я — ламия! И нравлюсь<br/>Себе такой, какая есть!<br/>Я человеком никаким<br/>Быть не обязана и так!</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>А я вот от своих рогов<br/>Всегда избавиться мечтала.</p>
<p>                      М и я</p>
<p>Да как ты можешь так о них!</p>
<p>       (бережно дотронулась<br/>                 до её рогов)</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>На человека непохожа…</p>
<p>                      М и я</p>
<p>А ну, скажи, каким кретинам<br/>Твои не нравятся рога!<br/>Уж я-то знаю, как с такими!<br/>Достали тоже?</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>                               Да чего уж<br/>Мне на покойников сердиться?<br/>И, знаешь, ты права. Я просто —<br/>Другая. И… пошли все к чёрту,<br/>Короче! Главное себя<br/>Устраивать. И я всегда<br/>Себя устраивала, ясно?!<br/>Придурки… Просто я — другая.<br/>Спасибо, Мия. Иногда<br/>Я забываю это… Знаешь?</p>
<p>                      М и я</p>
<p>…Всегда пожалуйста, Каэдэ!</p>
<p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p>
<p>И замолчали две подруги.<br/>И телепорт из-под земли<br/>Поднялся вскоре перед ними.<br/>И засиял портал зловеще,<br/>Внушая девушкам друг друга<br/>Желание убить…</p>
<p>                      М и я</p>
<p>                             Каэдэ…</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>Я знаю, Мия. Убирайся,<br/>Пока не поздно! Ну!</p>
<p>                      М и я</p>
<p>                                   …А ты?</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>Мы там убьём друг друга, Мия!<br/>…И здесь одну убьёт другая<br/>Через минуту. Да ползи же<br/>Скорее, Мия! Я прошу…</p>
<p>                      М и я</p>
<p>Прощай, Каэдэ…</p>
<p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p>
<p>                              И закрылся<br/>Портал за ламией.</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>                                …Прощай.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>В: Сначала она ползла по земле. Потом запуталась в паутине. А в итоге оказалась НАД землёй. Как?</p>
<p>О: Паук со своей паутиной находился высоко между деревьев. К земле, однако, тянулись несколько дополнительных паутинных нитей. Одну из них Мия задела своим длинным хвостом. Паук, спустившись ниже, зацепил ламию ещё парой нитей и с их помощью поднял её над землёй и стал тащить наверх.</p>
<p>В: И всё это время она отбивалась от него хвостом?</p>
<p>О: Не всё, а только вначале. Ему же не сразу удалось её полностью опутать паутиной.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. В темноте</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p><p>Настала ночь, и до утра<br/>Решила просидеть Каэдэ<br/>На дереве… И ни одно<br/>Чудовище её пока<br/>Не тронуло. И просидела б<br/>Она на дереве своём,<br/>Забравшись высоко, всю ночь,<br/>Когда б оно не стало падать<br/>Внезапно. Спрыгнула Каэдэ<br/>И приземлилась безопасно.</p><p>                    К а э д э</p><p>«Не видно ни черта…»</p><p>                   Б р а й а н</p><p>                                         Я здесь.</p><p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p><p>Раздался голос психопата,<br/>И осветила всё вокруг<br/>Струя огня. Но не Каэдэ<br/>Пытался Брайан сжечь жестоко<br/>Из огнемёта, а поджёг<br/>Всего лишь несколько деревьев.</p><p>                   Б р а й а н</p><p>Ну вот… Теперь не так темно.<br/>Не правда ли?</p><p>                    К а э д э</p><p>                           Ну да, спасибо.<br/>Пускай на свет и эти твари<br/>Сползаются.</p><p>                   Б р а й а н</p><p>                        О, не волнуйся.<br/>Я ни одной пока не вижу<br/>Поблизости.</p><p>                    К а э д э</p><p>                        Меня ты тоже<br/>Легко заметил?</p><p>                   Б р а й а н</p><p>                             В темноте<br/>И я и <em>он</em> прекрасно видим…</p><p>                    К а э д э</p><p>С тобой-то что не так… ещё?</p><p>                   Б р а й а н</p><p>Гляди.</p><p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p><p>            И разодрал живот<br/>Себе руками психопат.<br/>И было мерзко на него<br/>Глядеть Каэдэ. И швырнул<br/>Тогда он в девушку кусок<br/>Кровавый мяса своего.<br/>Но увернулась та.</p><p>                   Б р а й а н</p><p>                                    Ты видишь —<br/>Я — киборг, детка.</p><p>                    К а э д э</p><p>                                   Ты придурок.</p><p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p><p>И, молча вынув детонатор,<br/>Нажмёт на кнопку психопат,<br/>И не успеет ничего<br/>Каэдэ сделать, прежде чем<br/>Взорвутся спрятанные бомбы,<br/>Возле которых, по несчастью,<br/>Она стояла. И взвалил<br/>Каэдэ Брайан на плечо<br/>Себе и потащил куда-то,<br/>Пока без чувств она и вся<br/>Израненная.</p><p>                   Б р а й а н</p><p>                        Не волнуйся…<br/>Я позабочусь о тебе.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Беги, Каэдэ, беги!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                     ПОЗЖЕ</p>
<p>                   Б р а й а н</p>
<p>Очнулась, девочка? Светает.<br/>Не жмут верёвки?</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>                                  Погоди…<br/>Пусть только боль моя утихнет.</p>
<p>Что ты задумал?</p>
<p>                   Б р а й а н</p>
<p>                                Помогаю<br/>Ему.</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>         О нет…</p>
<p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p>
<p>                     Пришёл пришелец<br/>С клинком наручным наготове.</p>
<p>                   Б р а й а н</p>
<p>Ну что, убьёшь её?</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>                                   Не смей…<br/>Не подходи! Не!..</p>
<p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p>
<p>                              И схватил<br/>Охотник девушку за горло,<br/>Поднял одной рукою в воздух!<br/>Но лишь верёвки перерезал<br/>На ней клинком своим. И прочь<br/>Швырнул.</p>
<p>                   Б р а й а н</p>
<p>                   Вот как… Ну ничего.<br/>Я заманил тебя, ублюдок.<br/>И это главное. Теперь…</p>
<p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p>
<p>И разразился бой жестокий<br/>Между охотником и психом!<br/>А девушки уже и след<br/>Простыл.</p>
<p><br/>                      ДНЁМ</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>                  Ещё одна!</p>
<p>                   (аптечка)</p>
<p>                                      Отлично.<br/>Теперь я полностью здорова.<br/>Осталось выбраться из этих<br/>Поганых джунглей… Так…</p>
<p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p>
<p>                                             Столкнулась<br/>Каэдэ с муравьём-бульдогом<br/>И… уничтожила его.<br/>За ним второй полезет. Третий.<br/>Четвёртый. Пятый…</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>                                   Боже мой…</p>
<p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p>
<p>И хлынет полчище чудовищ!<br/>И побежит от них Каэдэ!<br/>Да побежит она так быстро,<br/>Как не бежала никогда…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>